Comfort
by J La Loba
Summary: This was originally for gfftfg's Attack on Titan/Free! Contest (DA). Hope you guys like it. This was the first writing contest I entered. The rating is there just to be safe.
1. Comfort

You were currently asleep on your couch, still fatigued from yesterday's mission. Yes, you are a part of the Scouting Legion, a skilled fighter, on par with Levi.

As you lay there asleep, a figure came from the direction of the kitchen. The figure crouched as they approached the couch. They looked you over, looking at the cuts and bruises that appeared on your flesh. The tank top you were wearing showing most of where they were, the shorts you wore coving half of the large and only bruise you had on your left leg. With their right hand they slowly traced one of the longer cuts on your left arm gently, as to not wake you. After with their left hand they gently moved your hair from your face, another cut showing itself. From the end of your right eyebrow and down two inches, the figure letting out a disapproving sigh.

"Hey." You said, as your left hand snuck up onto the figures cheek as your eyes opened and looked up into expressive cerulean eyes.

"Hi." He replied back, giving you a weak and timid smile. His face a deep red from being caught.

"How are you doing?" you asked him

"I-I should be asking you that." He told you. His face losing some of the red, but still retaining a good amount. You moved to lay on your left side to let him sit down, but he being too shy, didn't move. You patted the space that you created giving him no other option.

He sat there, hands on his knees, and head looking down.

He was shaking.

"Armin, what's wrong?" you asked him. Placing your right hand on his back and moving it in a comforting motion.

"I almost lost you." He said.

"But you didn't." you told him.

"If I would have acted sooner… your body wouldn't be injured." He told you.

"That's a little selfish." You said

"Only when it comes to you." His face was red again, as he looked at you.

That response caught you off guard.

This frail looking and shy young man grew on you the six months that he's been in the Scouting Legion. Hence, the reason he is in your home.

"Armin…" you began. He turned to you and the look in his eyes stopped you.

Unshed tears.

You pulled him to you, wrapping your arms around him, letting him bury his face into your neck. He took in your scent. Helping him to understand that you were here, that you were alive.

"It's alright." You told him. You could feel the wetness from his tears on your neck. He gripped the couch, keeping his hands off you. Not wanting to make you feel any more uncomfortable, if you were already feeling it.

Always the gentlemen.

He calmed after awhile and looked at you. His eyes widened as he looked at you. Your jaw was clenched, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and tears had run down the side of your face.

He never heard a sob; he didn't even feel you move as you cried. That's when he realized…

You held a lot of pain.

You opened your eyes when you notice the lack of heat on your neck. His slightly red and puffy eyes were staring intently at you.

Those shy expressive cerulean eyes that you've come to cherish so much, held something that he would show when passionately defending someone.

Gathering what daring emotion was compelling him to do what he was about to do, he leaned down and kissed down the left side of your tear stained face.

This is the first time he's made you blush.

You moved your hands from his back and gently placed them on his blushing face.

Slowly bringing his face back down to yours, as you tilted your head back a bit.

A spark.

As cliché as that sounded, you didn't care.

Though, his kiss was a bit off.

'Inexperience…' you thought, 'I'll change that.'

You smirked as you took the lead. Repositioning yourselves to be more comfortable on the couch. You let your hands travel down his torso. Untucking his shirt, you ran your hands up his skin. A small groan escaped his lips at the feel of your warm hands. For being so frail he surprised you. He was lean and he felt strong.

"Armin, we… we should stop." You told him as you caught your breath. Letting your hands trail back down his torso. You gave a light moan as your hands found and followed the muscles that made that 'V.'

"Why?" it came out breathy, oh yeah, you left him winded.

With a smirk on your face, you raised an elegant brow.

"Look towards the hallway." You told him. When he looked up, a pair of turquoise and grey eyes were staring back at him.

His face along with his ears turning crimson. You suppressed a giggle as he moved off you, turning away from the two other guests in the room. You looked towards them; Mikasa had moved her scarf to cover part of her blushing face, while Eren just stood there blushing.

"I guess we should have knocked." Eren said

"Sorry." Mikasa said, her eyes looking elsewhere.

Armin somewhat regained his bearing, shirt tucked back in.

"C- Come on guys, let's eat!" you smiled at his blushing face as he held out his hand to you. You gratefully accept his hand and he pulled you up.

"Follow." You motion to them with your head, both Mikasa and Eren following behind you two.


	2. Worthy

After dinner, the four of you were sitting on the living room floor joking around, until Mikasa looked out the window and noticed that it had gotten dark. As she got up Eren also looked and followed her lead. "Thank you for having us." Mikasa began. Both went to salute but you stopped them. "Agh!" you pointed at them, "What have I said?" you asked them. Your eyes going dark. "Not in the house." Eren answered. The look in your eyes scaring them as they both swallowed the lump that formed in their throats. "Good." Your features softened, "And you're welcome." "I'll see you guys out." Armin said as he got up. The warmth he provided going with him. As the three moved to the door, you couldn't help but stare at Armin's retreating form. That frail and shy young man had affected you in ways that no other man has. After locking the door, Armin came back in and found you with your head leaning back against the sofa and a smile on your face. You opened your eyes and tilted your head towards him, as you moved your right hand to pat the space where he once sat. He didn't hesitate this time. You leaned back against him as he spoke. "You know… you can be scary." He rested his head on yours gently. A smile on his face. "Not scary enough to frighten the Shy Armin Arlert." You replied with a smile. Nudging him with your right elbow. You both smiled at each other. Both of you went silent and just enjoyed the other's presences. Then Armin's demeanor changed. You removed your head from his shoulder and looked at him. "What's wrong?" you asked him "It's just… I don't know." He replied looking down at his hands. There's the shy young man you knew all too well. "Armin." He sighed. "I…" his shoulders slumped. "I… why me?" he finally asked. Fear in his eyes and uncertainty in his voice. You grabbed his hand… … and you straddled him. He turned red. "How about this." you grabbed his other hand and rested them on your legs. "Why not you?" you looked into his expressive cerulean eyes. The frail and shy Armin you first met was there. He wanted to say all the reasons why he didn't deserve you, but when he went to open his mouth… Nothing. "See, even the Brilliant Armin can't think of a reason why he shouldn't be with me." You told him, your hands cupping his face, forcing him to look at you. Uncertainty was still lingering in his cerulean eyes. You brought his head towards you and kissed his forehead, moving to your knees and hugged him to you. He buried his face into your chest, his arms wrapped around you, as you rested your chin on his head. Then, you felt a pair of warm lips on your chest. With a blush on your face, you gently pulled his face back. You looked into his expressive cerulean eyes and placed your hands on his head. Tilting his head back slightly, you brought your lips down to his. He closed his eyes and let you do as you wished. You stopped after a moment to catch your breath. You got up and offered him your hand. Without braking eye contact you helped him up and then started to make your way up to your room. Silently, he followed. Once in your room, he looked around as you closed the door. Bringing him out of his room watching, you sat him down on the edge of the bed. He just stared at you, still processing what was happening. You stood in-between his legs as you placed your hands on his shoulders. His eyes widened and face flushed as you slowly pushed him back onto the bed. Straddling his hips you placed your forearms on the bed next to him, as you let your hands tangle in his soft hair. Your lips meeting once again and you smirked. "Getting better I see." You told him. He blushed hard. "I-I have a good teacher." His hands were gripping the sheets. "You know…" you gently nipped his ear, earning a light groan from him. You felt him growing hard. "It's okay to touch me." You whispered, letting your tongue lick up the left side of his neck. His hands flew to your rear, as you attacked his neck. All he could do now was groan. After making sure that you'd left a mark on him, you sat up and looked down at him. His fingers lazily moving over the flesh of your soft legs. Sitting back up you moved your hands to the buttons on his shirt. "I will show you that you are worthy of having me." His cerulean eyes widened as his face burned red. The determination that was in your voice scared and excited him. Opening his shirt, you let your hands move over the skin of his abdomen. Letting your hands feel his hard muscles. 'Frail my ass.' You thought, your fingers finding that V that you had found earlier. "This… this is such a turn on and even more so when you have this vein." You told him, letting your finger follow the vein down to the hem line of his pants. "You're sexy. You know that." You added. He was about to say something but you cut him off by reclaiming his lips. You rocked your core against his and received a loud groan. He moved so fast that you didn't know what happened. Now, he was pinning you. "Oh… is Shy Armin getting bold?" you said lifting your head a bit. "I like that." You whispered with a smirk. Moving your eyes down his opened shirt, you could see his muscles as he moved to hold both your wrists with his left hand above your head. Before he lost his nerve, he moved down and captured your lips. He let his tongue slip into your mouth and you both tried to overpower the other. His right hand slid under your shirt and rested on your lower belly. Slowly, bashfully his hand moved up. Agonizingly slow. The heat in your body, turned into a small fire. You moaned into his mouth as his hand moved under your bra and cupped your breast. You opened your eyes to look at him as you both attempted to catch your breath. His face was completely red. He gently squeezed and you let out a moan again. You could see it in his eyes, confidence. 'Yes, very sexy.' You thought He removed his hands and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. You arched your back and helped him take off your shirt. He moved to his knees as you sat up and placed your hands on his shoulders and pushing back his shirt. Both to be banished to the floor. With his hands to the sides, he let yours travel down his torso, groaning as you did so. You unbuckled his belt and undid the button to his pants. "Remove them." You told him, tugging on the hems of the remaining articles of clothing. With the clothing gone, you could see him fully. Your face went red. He looked away with a blush on his face. He's the first man you've seen like this. And you are the first women to see him. Now, you were the timid one. Slowly and bashfully you lifted a hand to him. Letting it travel done his length. He took in a sharp breath as he shuddered. You had him at your mercy. He moved forward and let his forehead rest on your right shoulder, his hands on the bed beside you. You slowly stroked him as his hands gripped the sheets next to you. With each stroke, he grew harder and became louder; he began nipping at your skin. He felt so hard, like steel, but his skin felt so smooth. 'He's like a sword.' Blushing at the thought as his right hand moved behind you, and unlatched the hooks of your bra. He stopped you and used his right hand to gently push you back, while using the left to toss away your bra. His hands rested on the hems of your remaining clothes. His eyes expressing what he wanted. You nodded. He removed your clothing. His hands moving up your smooth legs, avoiding the bruise on your left leg, as you moaned and looked at him. As his cerulean eyes looked you over, you could feel the shyness coming back. He saw the look in your eyes and grabbed your hands when he noticed them moving. "No!" he almost yelled. His eyes widened as he realized that he raised his voice at you. "S-Sorry. I just… I just don't want you to cover yourself from me." He said with a bashful smile on his face. "You're beautiful." He added, making you blush. He moved above you, his hair creating a curtain around your faces as he came down to kiss you. Your arms wrapped around him as you felt his hand at your entrance. Slowly his finger slid into you, causing you to moan into his mouth. You arched your back as he added another. "Armin…" this was now his favorite way to hear his name. "… please." "Alright." He said, moving to place his tip at your entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes." That was all he needed. He slowly began to push into you. You gripped his arms as you felt him stretch you, letting out a pained moan as he took one quick motion and burying himself inside you. "I'm sorry. I- I won't ever hurt you like this again." He said, kissing you. "It's okay, just give me a minute." You told him, as he rested his forehead against yours. The pain slowly subsided and you let him know by whispering to him. He slowly pulled out a bit before moving back into you. You arched your back as you let out a moan, letting your hands travel on his stomach. You could feel his abdomen contracting as he moved in and out of you. How that turned you on. He groaned at the feel of your hands moving around his body. "Armin… oh god!" he picked up his pace as you wrapped your legs around him, bringing him deeper. "(_y/n_)!" he grunted "You feel so hot… so tight." He groaned out. He brought his face back down to yours and took claim of your lips. You could feel a knot forming in your lower belly. You ran your hands on his biceps up to his chest. He groaned into your mouth. "You have no idea… what you do to me." He groaned out huskily, not once braking pace. You loved how he sounded. "So close, Armin…. So close." You moaned out, his pace now quickened. "Yeah." He groaned. He repositioned himself in order for you to reach your peak. He dug his feet into the bed and pushed harder into you. Before long, you cried out his name as you hit your climax. Your walls tried to take from him all he had to give you, and with one last hard push, he grunted when your walls milked him of his essences. His head was tilted back, neck fully exposed to you as his hands painfully gripped the sheets next to you. Your name leaving his lips as you dragged your nails down his back. Arching his back, pushing him in deeper. Forcing you to climax again. You both didn't want to move as you rode out your ecstasy, but his arms began to shake. He moved his hands in order to lean onto his forearms, his lips wasting no time in finding yours. Your hands went into his hair, gently running your fingers on his scalp. A small groan leaving his lips. "Do you still think you are unworthy of me?" you asked him "No." he breathed out, cerulean eyes staring back with confidence. "Good, because now…" you flip him and straddled him with a smile, "… you belong to me." 


End file.
